can you show me how to kiss?
by wolfer
Summary: Yamamoto is in Tsuna's room and Tsuna asks him how to kiss. Yamamoto is over joyed and starts to show Tsuna all his skills as a kisser.


I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF YAOI AND LAMBO WOULD ME MORE USEFUL THEN A CRYING AHOSHI... *cough* thank you Gokudera. anyway ENJOY =D

Yamamoto never thought it would be possible. He was in Tsuna's room alone with Tsuna. He never would have expected that both of them would be able to have the rest of the guardians away. Though Yamamoto didn't want to scare Tsuna he kept his distance for now and quietly waited it out. "H-hay Yamamoto can I ask you something?" asked Tsuna. "Shore" said Yamamoto with a raised eyebrow wondering what Tsuna could want. "Um… I was wondering if you h-h-have e-ever k-k-k-kissed someone before?" said Tsuna his cheeks turning bright pink with embarrassment. Yamamoto was surprised at the question and blinked a couple of times. "…yeah" he finally answered after a couple of minutes. "I was w-wondering if you could teach me how to kiss" said Tsuna with a brighter blush on his cheeks. For a second Yamamoto thought he died and gone to heaven. Every day he wished he could hold Tsuna let alone kiss the Vongola. "So you want me to teach you how to kiss?" asked Yamamoto wanting to make shore he understood what Tsuna was asking. Tsuna nodded. "Ok Tsuna I'll teach you how to kiss in a way that is out of this world" said Yamamoto with a smirk as he edged closer to Tsuna. "Ok this is your first step, just a simple lip to lip kiss" said Yamamoto as he slowly placed his lips on Tsuna's. Yamamoto could feel Tsuna instantly stiffen under his lips as he just softly kissed him. Slowly Tsuna started to relax and then deepen the kiss. Yamamoto smirked and waited a little while before he decided to take Tsuna to the next step and softly started to bite on Tsuna's lower lip making Tsuna gasp and allowing Yamamoto access to his mouth. Taking this as his chance Yamamoto started to take his tongue and explore Tsuna's mouth. Yamamoto only hesitated when he found Tsuna's tongue and softly stroked it causing Tsuna to moan softly.

Yamamoto new that he had to break the kiss soon for he was running out of air. After another thirty seconds Yamamoto broke the kiss and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna's face was flushed and he was panting lightly from lack of oxygen. Yamamoto smirked as he looked a slightly distressed Tsuna. "Now that is only two steps of kissing if you want to know the third that is the battle for dominance" said Yamamoto with a smirk as he placed a gentle hand on Tsuna's cheek. "What do you mean battle for dominance… how do you battle in a-a kiss?" asked Tsuna. "That's what I'm here for to teach you" said Yamamoto as he closed the space between them. Soon Yamamoto pushed his lips on Tsuna's and slowly started to ask Tsuna for entrance again. Tsuna allowed Yamamoto in and Yamamoto slowly started to stoke Tsuna's tongue again until Tsuna lifted his tongue and started to battle with Yamamoto. Yamamoto smirked softly as he started to assert his dominance and slowly rested his hands around Tsuna's middle and slowly laid him down so that he was lying on his back. Tsuna seemed to take no notice and continued that battle. Yamamoto then decided to pull out his secret technique and slowly started to coax Tsuna's tongue into his mouth. Once it he was shore he got Tsuna was as far as he could go Yamamoto started to suck on Tsuna's tongue until it couldn't leave Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto was even careful to use his teeth in case he lost his grip. Then slowly he started to flick the tip of Tsuna's tongue with his. Tsuna's moan was lost in the kiss but tried to pull his tongue back in to his mouth but Yamamoto stopped him as he softly started to stroke the sides of Tsuna's tongue. "Ah!" cried Tsuna as tears started to spring to his eyes from the soft strain on his tongue and the sensations that were present that his second strongest mussel was taking(first being the heart).

Yamamoto finally let go of Tsuna's tongue when Tsuna was again panting from pleasure. "Now that is how you kiss." Said Yamamoto with a smile on his face as he looked at Tsuna how had a deep blush on his face. "Thanks Yamamoto" he said as he tried to control his breathing. After about a minute he then turned a smiled back at Yamamoto. "I will put your lessons to the test next time I need them" said Tsuna as he got up and was about to leave when he then felt to pairs of arms wrap themselves around him. "Ah and who said that you could leave the teacher is still lecturing" said Yamamoto with a large smirk as he pulled Tsuna back down on the couch to start round two and try to do a little bit more this time around.

~The End~

Please R&R it would me much appreciated.


End file.
